


Don't Know How

by verymessyscribbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymessyscribbles/pseuds/verymessyscribbles
Summary: Tsukishima realizes that he is hopelessly in love with Yamaguchi, and has no idea how to act.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 60





	Don't Know How

He felt like screaming. If there was one thing Tsukishima didn’t do, it was scream. Hell, he rarely expressed emotion other than being smug, if that counts. Yet he felt like screaming. Why did he feel like this? Over one person, he actually can tolerate being around. He just had to realize how utterly in love he was with his best friend, in the middle of a match no less. It may just be a practice match, but still.   
Watching the look of pride wash over his best friend’s features after he made a serve, something he’d worked so hard on, made Tsukishima’s heart soar. Has it always done that? Yamaguchi caught his eye and gave him a big smile from across the court. Did he always look that beautiful when he smiled? Tsukishima gave his friend a small wave before returning to what he was doing.   
The practice seemed to somehow drag on forever and also take only five minutes. Gathering his belongings, Tsukishima high-tailed it out of the gym to the club room to get changed. Of course, Yamaguchi followed him as he always does. As comforting as his presence was to Tsukishima, although he would never admit it out loud, Yamaguchi was the last person he wanted to be around right now. Yamaguchi seemed to be talking about something, but Tsukishima was too distracted to notice.  
“- I mean how stupid can someone be?” Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima. His nose wrinkled as he asked.  
“Very, look at Kageyama and Hinata,” Tsukishima responded as if he had been listening to him the whole time.  
Yamaguchi giggled, and oh god had it always been that cute?   
“Am I still staying at your place tonight?” Yamaguchi asked his friend while gathering his stuff.  
Shit. Tsukishima had completely forgotten about Yamaguchi coming over. He can’t just say no, can he? No, he can’t. They had planned this a week ago, and Yamaguchi was so excited that he couldn’t change plans because he realized he’s in love. Now that he’s realized he’s in love with him, it was only a matter of time before he told him. He was never able to keep secrets from Yamaguchi very well.  
“Yeah, if you still want to?” Tsukishima asked as nonchalantly as he could.  
“Of course, I do!” Yamaguchi exclaimed as they walked out of the club room.  
“Cool,” Tsukishima said as he slipped on his headphones. He didn’t particularly want to listen to music, but he really needed to take his mind off of the boy next to him. Has Yamaguchi always been this pretty? I mean he must’ve been.   
Tsukishima risked a glance out of the corner of his eye and his breath caught in his throat. Yamaguchi was animatedly explaining something, hands waving and motioning things Tsukishima didn’t understand. A smile was glued to his face as he talked; his face lit up with the soft glow of the street lights. His freckles were illuminated under the light. Had his eyes always lit up this much when he talked? Yamaguchi turned his head to smile up at Tsukishima before continuing to talk about whatever it was he was talking about.  
Tsukishima felt light-headed as he realized how truly and deeply he had fallen for his best friend.  
“We’re here,” Tsukishima said, sliding off his headphones and unlocked the door.  
The boys stepped inside and quickly realized the house was empty. Looking around, Tsukishima couldn’t see his mom, and his brother is still away at school. They were alone, and that somehow made Tsukishima even more scared of what was going to happen. He didn’t trust himself not to say anything stupid around Yamaguchi anymore.  
“Looks like no one’s home,” Tsukishima said, leading Yamaguchi into the kitchen.  
Yamaguchi just hummed and looked around, “Wanna go work on homework?”  
“Sure,” Tsukishima responded. They grabbed their bags and headed into Tsukishima’s room.  
After about an hour of working, Yamaguchi flopped backward onto the floor. His shirt had moved to reveal a sliver of tan skin. Tsukishima felt himself get hot. He had seen his friend in various states of undress over the years, so why does this bother him now? Because he is hopelessly in love, he just only realized it today.  
“I’m bored,” Yamaguchi huffed as he sat up.  
Tsukishima sighed, “Then do something else.”  
Yamaguchi smiled and crawled into Tsukishima’s lap. His breath hitched as Yamaguchi settled on his thighs, weaving his arms around Tsukishima’s back. Tsukishima sat stunned, the silence surrounding the boys as neither knew what to say.  
“Is this okay?” Yamaguchi asked quietly.  
“Yeah,” Tsukishima whispered, “But, why?”  
Yamaguchi giggled quietly, making Tsukishima’s heart skip a beat, “I’ve always wanted to do this. I wondered if you were comfortable.”  
Tsukishima felt like he couldn’t breathe. The guy he realized he was in love with, and he probably has been for a while, just crawled into his lap. He has to be dreaming. Yamaguchi had always wanted to do this.   
Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, pulling him closer. Yamaguchi hummed contently and rested his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, Yamaguchi raised his head to look Tsukishima in the eyes.  
“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi inquires.  
“Yeah?”  
“What’s going on with you today?”  
“What do you mean?” Tsukishima asked, tilting his head slightly.  
“You’ve been staring at me all day. Also, you’d never let me do this normally. So, something is up.”  
Anxiety pooled in Tsukishima’s gut. He couldn’t tell Yamaguchi the truth; he’d hate him forever. The thought of losing Yamaguchi makes Tsukishima want to crawl into a hole and forget the world. If one of the only people he didn’t hate in the world turned on him, he didn’t know how he’d handle it.  
“Just… a lot on my mind,” Tsukishima meekly smiled at Yamaguchi.  
Yamaguchi’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. How is he so fucking cute? It doesn’t seem natural for one person to be so adorable. Tsukishima couldn’t understand it. He also couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to notice how he felt.  
Yamaguchi gently placed a hand on Tsukishima’s cheek. Tsukishima could tell that Yamaguchi was just trying to see how much he could get away with at this point. And at this point, Tsukishima would let Yamaguchi get away with anything.  
“What’s on your mind then?” Yamaguchi asked, his thumb stroking Tsukishima’s cheekbone.  
Before Tsukishima could stop himself from saying anything stupid, he blurted out, “you.”  
Yamaguchi stilled, “ M-me?”  
Shit. Shit, fuck, shit, he fucked up. Tsukishima started to panic. How the hell was he going to get out of this? He could lie, but what would he even lie about? He told Yamaguchi what was on his mind. He might as well keep going.   
“... yeah, you.”  
“Why?” Yamaguchi whispered, eyes searching Tsukishima’s face for an answer.  
“B-Because,” Tsukishima sighed, “Because I like you, well, yeah. It’s not like I like you as a friend- I do like you as a friend- but I also like you more. Then a friend.”  
“Oh…” Yamaguchi looked down at the floor.  
“If you want to leave, I understand. If you never want to talk to me again, I get it. I just- I just needed to tell you”.  
“If I was uncomfortable in any way, do you think I’d still be sitting in your lap?” Yamaguchi glanced back up at Tsukishima’s face.  
Tsukishima smiled, “I guess not.”  
Yamaguchi smiled back, “I like you too, Tsukki.”  
Tsukishima leaned in, “can I kiss you?”  
“Of course.”


End file.
